kames history
by Kiara Rusher
Summary: despues de una infidelidad aun podran ser felices?


Se que hace mucho que no subo nada a la pagina y no hay excusas pero aqui estoy ya... sin mas los personajes de btr no me pertenecen...

P.v.o. james

Venia muy feliz de la pisina para darle a mi novio un regalo que le habia comprado era un dije con una K y una J dentro de un corazon pero al irme acercando a la habitacion que compartia con Kendall escuche algo que me rompio el corazon...

Estaba Kendall hablando con Jo y dijo:

"Dejare a James apenas regreses nunca te deje de amar, pense que estando con el te iba a olvidar, pero no fue asi" Decia Kendall muy feliz.

No me pude aguantar mas y le grte con lagrima en los ojos.

"Estabas jugando conmigo solo me utilizabas solo fui un maldito juguete para ti TE ODIO COMO JAMAS IMAGINE ODIAR A ALGUIEN"

La cara de asombro de Kendall no tenia precio...

Sali de ahi llorando y Kendall siguiendome, tome un taxi y fui a un parque que estaba lejos de palm woods...En donde grabo nuestros nombres en un arbol, y me dijo que me amaba y yo de tonto crei en el.

Horas despues llegue de nuevo a palm woods ya pasaban de las 12 de la noche, esperaba que todos se hubieran ido dormir, pero no ahi estaba todavia Kendall...

"Perdoname yo no queria jugar contigo, mira cuando Jo se fue tu estuviste ahi para mi y me apoyaste, y con el tiempo me senti enamorado de ti pero hoy que me hablo no se que senti, senti mariposas cuando me comento que talvez iba a regresar, y cuando te vi ahi parado frente a la puerta con tus ojos llorosos ydiciendome lo que sentias me senti confundido pues yo estaba seguro de que amaba a Jo pero cuando te vi no se lo que paso."

"Como ya te lo dije antes Kendall te ODIO y no te quiero volver a ver"

Senti mis ojos cristalinos y por un momento crei ver sus hermosos orbes esmeraldas llorosos tambien, me encerre en el baño recargado en la puerta y dije muchas veces "lo odio, lo odio,lo odio, lo AMO"

Tome una navaja y me sente en el piso junto a la puerta, me corte las venas, simplemente no podia segui con esto y despues todo se volvio negro..

P.o.v. kendall

Me recarge contra la puerta y senti algo liquido salir del baño alze mis manos y me di cuenta que era sangre...

Sali corriedo a buscar la llave maestra del departamento afortunadamente la encontre y ahi estaba James tendido en el suelo en un charco de su propia sangre..

Logan y carlos salieron de sus habitaciones

Lo cargue en mis brazos y lo lleve al btr movil, al llegar lo pusieron en una camilla y el doctor lo meto en una sala que decia EMERGENCIAS.

"Que p-asso- Ken-da-ll" decia Carlos entre sollosos

"Todo fue mi culpa ahora me doy cuenta que lo amo pero ya es muy tarde yo solo jugue con el y ahora el podria estar" ni siquiera me atrevia a decirlo aparte que Logan no me dejo pues me dio un puñetazo.. yo no podia culparlo el habia estado enamorado de James desde mucho antes que yo hubiera empezado a salir con el. Iba a decirle algo cuando el doctor se nos acerco y nos dijo:

"Lo siento mucho chicos pero el joven Diamond acaba de fallecer si gustan pasar a verlo"

Sin pensarlo 2 veces pasamos y lo miramos estaba extrañamente palido y se sentia muy frio. Carlos fue el primero en acercarse abrazando a mi Jamie con fuerza despues fue Logan quien le planto un beso en la frente y dijo:

"Vas a estar en un lugar mejor y recuerda que siempre estaras en mi corazon presente te quiero mucho y te extrañare. siempre te amare" dijo Logan entre sollosos

"Carlos, Logan me podrian dejar a solas con James por favor" al principio mire como Logan protesto pero despues sedio.

Cuando ne quede a solas con James le dije:

"Perdoname se que esto es mi culpa TE AMO y muy tarde me di cuenta de ello siempre te amare y eso nada ni nadie lo podra cambiar te extrañare y espero vernos pronto" dije llorando despues me acerque a sus labios y los bese como si no hubiese mañana.

P.V.O. Carlos

El dia de la misa de James muchisimas personas estaban ahi..Todos vestidos de negro.

Logan, Kendall y yo estabamos en una banca de enfrente. Brooke Diamond estaba llorando inconsolablemente, Johanna Mitchell, y mi mama tambien estaban ahi, Katie, La sr. Knight , Gustavo, Kelly, camille, Jo incluso estaba ahi, Lucy, Selana, stephanie, el sujeto de la guitarra, relampago, las jennifers entre otros.

Estoy seguro que a James le hubiese gustado esto, la iglesia estaba llena de orquideas para alegrar el lugar, pero eso no funcionaba; tambien habia una fotografia suya donde reia como si nada importara con esa fuerza y sguridad que lo caracterizaba...

Despues que temino la misa nos dirigimos al cementerio...

P.V.O. Logan

Cuando llegamos al cementerio pude observar a todos ya que antes estaba perdido en mis pensmientos...

Mire como bajaban a James poco a poco yo sabia que no lo iba a volver a ver y eso hacia que mi corazon se rompiese aun mas me acerque con una rosa roja en la mano, la bese y la arroje, rojas eran como el simbolo jogan.

Flashback...

Estabamos Jamie y yo solos en el parque ya que Kendall no pudo venir por que tenia que cuidar a Katie estaba castigado...

Jamie y yo jugabamos a las escondidillas yo conte hasta 9 cuando escuche un grito era Jamesey corri y mire su mano sangrando

"que te paso" le dije yo asustado

"queria tomar esa rosa roja, pero las espinas me lastimaron" me dijo el

"sabes Jamesey las rosas son delicadas como tu... y usan sus espinas para protegerse y en este caso somos Kendall, Carlos y yo esas espinas"

Poco a poco me fui acercando a el hasta que lo bese; y en ese beso le di todo mi amor y me di cuenta que lo amaba..

Fin del flashback

P.V.O. Kendall

Ya todos se habian ido y todavia quedaba yo frente a la neva tumba, frente a la tumba de mi amor...

Toque con mis dedos frios la lapida donde estaba escrito su nombre en donde decia;

James D. Diamond

Que su alma vagando este en algun lugar feliz y tranquilo...

Y Kendall queria que fuese asi en donde quisiera que estuviera.

Antes de irse susurro "Te amo" y el sol brillo fuertemente entonces Kendall supo que James lo habia escuchado y algo lleno su ser...esperanza.

Y que les paresio ¿quieren matarme? Estuvo tan mal? Pues dejen sus reviews; al menos por que hoy fue mi boda xD

Hagamos floreser el big time rush en español...

Prometo que la proxima va a ser de romance puro voten de que pareja debo hacerla xD


End file.
